It is known to have overhead circuitry on random access memories to accomplish decoding functions, and, in the case of dynamic random access memories, to provide for automatic refreshing cycles that are invisible to the system programmer. Prior art memories typically have provision for direct access from the input terminals to the decoding logic for the memory cell array, in order to reduce the memory cycle time to a minimum.